My new life !
by miss-swan-du75
Summary: Bella est prête à épouser Edward. Ils vont avoir un mariage de rêve et une lune de miel fabuleuse.  Mais après leur vie sera-t-elle aussi paisible qu'avant ?
1. Prologue

"-tu c'est que n'est pas censée le voir avant le mariage tu le c'est, me dit Alice  
-pfffffff... soufflais-je  
Après quelque minutes quelqu'un frappa la porte  
-C'est qui?cria Alice  
-C'est moi, répondit la voix la plus belle du monde celle de mon Apollon  
-Je peut entrer?  
-Non, répondit Alice  
-C'est nul, entendis-je Edward souffler  
-ouais mais c'est comme sa et pas autrement, riposta Alice."

Bella est prête a se marrier, elle est Edward vont passer une éxcellente lune demiel et il va même la transformer.  
Les Cullen vivent tous heureux jusqu'au jour ou... 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1: PREPARATIFS

Pdv de Bella:  
1 semaine avant le mariage

Je me réveillais mais mon fiancé n'était pas la... attend je vient de dire mon fiancé, Bref il n'était pas la. Je regardait sur ma table de nuit ou il laissait ses mots quand il me quittait pour aller chasser ou pour aller parler a quelqu'un de sa famille, mais là rien. Je me levait de mon lit et je fic un pas et la mon Apollon rentrât avec un plateau plein de nourriture à la main.  
-Bonjour toi, dis-je en l'embrassant  
-Bonjour ma Bella, dit-il en me rendant mon baisser furtivement , j'ai penser que tu aurais faim alors je suis descendu te préparer ton p'tit dej'.  
-Merci, mon amour, remerciais-je en mettant le plateau sur mon bureau et en prenant mon apollon dans mes bras.  
-Derrien ma beauté.  
Je mangeais, m'habillais puis nous nous rendîmes à la villa pour continuer les préparatifs du mariage. Quand nous arrivâmes Alice sautillais dans tout les sens devant la porte.  
-Aujourd'hui on va voir l'église, les fleurs, on va chez le traiteur et chez le photographe, dit-elle en m'aidant a sortir de la voiture.  
-Et toi tu va acheter ton costume, reprit-elle a l'intention d'Edward  
-Ah non, il vient avec nous, ripostais-je  
-Je pourrait acheter mon costume demain, fit mon futur mari  
-D'accord mais demain sans faute, et en même temps tu fait faire l'alliance de Bella et tu t'occupe de la lune de miel, dit Alice d'un ton sévère.  
-Ok Ok  
Nous fûmes voir l'église qu'Alice , elle était blanche et très grande.  
-elle te plait ? demandât Alice  
-Magnifique  
-Tant mieux, alors tu as le choix entre des roses blanche ou du lys tu préfère quoi ?  
-Euhh..Tu en dit quoi Edward ?  
-J'aime mieux le lys  
-Va pour le lys, dis-je  
Nous fûmes chez le photographe pour que l'on choisisse l'endroit pour prendre les photo après la cérémonie, nous avions opté pour la clairière de Forks, notre clairière. Puis nous fûmes chez le traiteur choisir le menu. Vers 17h Edward m'emmenât chez moi et me dit qu'il avait encore le temps d'aller acheter son costume et de faire ce qui était prévu pour le lendemain. Pendant son absence je me douchais et commençais a préparer le dîner. Charlie m'avait appeler pour me dire qu'il dormirais chez Billy car il n'était pas en état de conduire.  
Alors je montais dans ma chambre et vis Edward allongé sur mon lit. Je le pris par la main et m'apprétait à descendre les escaliers mais avant d'atteindre la 2 ème marches mon apollon m'arrétat et dit:  
-Ton père ne vient pas ?  
-Non il dort chez Billy  
-Super on est que tout les deux  
-ouais c'est chouette!  
Je mangeais rapidement puis n'ayant rien a voir a la télé, nous montâmes dans ma chambre parler du mariage et d'autre petite chose.  
Le lendemain je me réveillais dans les bras de mon futur mari.  
-Bonjour ma Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.  
-Salut toi ! répondis-je en l'embrassant  
-Alors Qu'est-il est prévu aujourd'hui ? demandais-je après notre baiser  
-Alice voulait qu'on aillent l'aider a décorer le jardin.  
-Je suis pas d'accord, on va rester ici et on va faire les faire par.  
-Bonne idée j'ai ramener les cartes, il reste plus qu'a les écrire !  
-C'est toi qui les écrit moi j'écrit comme une poule !  
Nous rîmes a cette réflexion.  
-Au fait ton père a laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine il ne rentrera pas avant 22h, il l'a laisser avant de partir travailler ce matin.  
-d'accord !  
Nous passâmes le reste de la matinées a écrire les faire pars pour le mariage puis l'après-midi, nous nous installâmes devant un film car nous ne voulions ni l'un ni l'autre aider Alice à décorer le jardin. Comme prévu Charlie rentra a 22h, il mangeât puis fut se coucher dans le canapé tandis que je retrouvais Edward dans ma chambre.  
-Alors on fait quoi demain ? demandais-je curieuse  
-Euhh...Alors toi tu va choisir ta coiffure, tes chaussures et tes bijou avec Alice, Rose et Esmée pendant que moi je vais choisir mes chaussures avec Emmett et Jasper, répondit-il  
-D'accord mais sa nous prendra pas toute la journée, on pourra se voir hein !  
-Je sais pas mais demain ça sera notre dernier jour ensemble avant le mariage parce qu' Alice va m'envoyer avec Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle en Californie pour"enterrer ma vie de garçon" pendant qu'Alice, Rose, Esmé et toi "enterrer ta vie de jeune fille"!  
-Bouhh...soufflais-je triste  
-Ne soit pas triste ma Bella, on se verra au mariage de toute façon, si tu as paschanger d'avis!  
-Non j'ai pas changé d'avis mais c'est juste que tu va beaucoup me manquer c'est tout, dis-je avant de déposer mes lèvres rapidement sur les siennes  
-Toi aussi tu va me manquer tu c'est, mais bon on va faire avec !  
-ouais on va faire avec.  
Après avoir parler un bon moment je m'endormit dans les bras d'Edward qui me fredonnait ma berceuse.  
Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans les bras de mon futur mari, il me dit de m'habiller pendant qu'il préparait mon petit déjeuner pour que l'on aillent retrouver Alice dés que j'aurais fini. Quand nous retrouvâmes Alice à la villa des Cullen elle me sautât dessus et me criât:  
-Allez on va choisir tes chaussures, tes bijoux et ta coiffure  
-d'accord mais tu n'es pas obliger de me crier dans les oreille ni de me sauter dessus.  
Elle descendit de sur moi et dit à l'intention d'Edward:  
-Toi, tu vas dans le garage les garçons t'attendent dans la Jeep  
-Ok, à toute à l'heure ma Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant.  
-A toute à l'heure  
Sur ceux nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Porsche d'Alice ou se trouvais déjà Rose pui nous démarâmes en trombe. Arriver à Olympia je choisis la coiffure, les bijoux etles chaussures, nous partîmes pour la villa il n'était que 13h. Quand nous arrivâmes Esmé m'avait préparer mon déjeuner, que je mangeais en compagnie d'Alice et de Rosalie. Après mon déjeuner les filles et moi fûmes continuer de décorer le jardin qui étais déjà très joli. Quand nous eûmes fini nous fûmes nous installer devant un film pour attendre les garçon qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Les garçons rentrèrent vers 15h30, puis Edward m'emmenât chez moi pour passer les dernièresheures avec moi avant qu'il en aille pour la Californie enterrer sa vie de garçon. Juste avant que m'endorme il le dit:  
-Tu va tellement me manquer pendant ces 2 jours, ma Bella  
-Toi aussi, mon Eddy'  
-J'ai horreur de se nom ! se plaignit-il  
-D'accord je t'appelle plus comme ça, mon amour  
Nous nous embrassâmes encore pendant 1 heure ou 2 puis il s'en alla retrouver ses frères et son père pour partir vers la Californie.  
Le lendemain Alice vint me chercher pour que je passe les 2 jours avant le mariage chez elle, pendant le reste de la journée nous continuâmes les préparatifs et juste avant que je mont me coucher mon tit nain de jardin(Alice) dit:  
-Dans 2 jours tu sera officiellement ma petit sœur  
-Ouais et toi tu sera officiellement mon tit nain de jardin  
-Elle sera surtout la 4eme madame Cullen, celle qui manquait depuis presque 1siècle, notre petit Eddy' a enfin trouver la femme de sa vie et je suis très heureuse que sa soit tomber sur toi ma chéris, dit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras  
-Merci ma 2eme maman! dis-je en la serrant fort dans mes bras.  
Je me couchais de bonne heure pour être en forme pour la journé qui m'attendais, Alice m'avait dit que les filles, elle et moi allons faire la fête pour enterrer ma vie de jeune fille


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2: ENTERREMENT DE VIE DE GARCON

PDV D'Edward:

Nous nous dirigions vers la Californie pour enterrer ma vie de garçon. A se que j'avait entendu penser, Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett allaient me donner des gages mais je me demandais quels étaient ces fameux gages car les garçons me cacher leur penser en traduisant l'hymne national en Italien, Espagnol, Portugais ... Quand nous arrivâmes à San Francisco noud nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt pour nous rendre à la villa, qu'avait repéré Jasper, Rosalie et Carlisle lors d'une partie de chasse et comme Esmé aimait rénovée de veille maison elle en avait profiter pour la rénovée.  
Nous laissâmes le soleil se coucher car nous étions arriver en plein milieu d'après-midi et nous savions qu'il y avait beaucoup de randonneurs à cette époque del'année. Nous fûmes juste devant la maison et Emmett dit:  
-Alors gage n°1, tu attrape le premier animal que tu voit avec Jazz sur le dos !  
-J'ai pas envie ! ripostais-je  
-Ta pas le choix mon vieux, sinon Alice va te décortiquer la tête en petits morceaux !  
-Pfffffff, soufflais-je  
Sur ces dernière paroles je pris Jasper sur mon dos et fut attraper un puma qui rodait dans le coin se qui tombait plutôt bien.  
-Gage n°2, Tu va manger une bonne salade, du poulet avec des frites et pour finirune mousse au chocolats, dit Jazz en sortant les plats qu'il venait de citer d'unsac.  
-Mais c'est dégoutant sa a le gout de terre !  
-Aller tu as pas le choix, dit Carlisle avec un sourire  
Je fis mon gage avec quelque difficultés .  
-Gage n°3, Tu vas donner le biberon à un bébé puma !  
-Oh lala c'est du n'importe quoi vos trucs!  
-Tiens, dit Emmett en me tendant un biberon  
Je fis le gage rapidement sans même regarder se que je faisait.  
-Tu viens ton gage n°4 t'attend à la maison  
-Ok, je vous suit.  
Nous arrivâmes une demi seconde plus tard chez nous et Emmett a peine arrivait me trainait déjà sur le canapé du salon.  
-Gage n°4: Tu laisse cette fille te faire son numéro de striptease.  
J'écarquillais les yeux des qu'il eut fini sa phrase.  
-NAN, NAN, NAN,NAN et NAN, hurlais-je  
-Pas la peine d'hurler, ripostât Emmett en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
-J'en ai mare de vos coneries de gage à deux balles, je veut un truc simple, c'est clair, m'énervais-je  
-Il a raison, acquiesçât Carlisle  
-C'est son enterrement de vie de garçon, c'est à lui de choisir ce qu'il veut faire, repris Carlisle  
Les garçons proposèrent alors d'aller faire la fête dans un bar et boir 2 ou 3 verres, j'acceptais vu que c'était ce que je voulais faire avant qu'il ne commence à délirer sur les gages.  
Nous montâmes dans la JEEP d'Emmett. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à la route trop concentrer a penser a ma future femme. Quand nous arrivâmes je vis que nousétions devant un club de striptease.  
-Emmett peut-tu me dire ce qu'on fait ici  
-Bas, on va faire la fête, aller s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, tu pourra me faire se que tu veut promis  
-Bon si c'est comme ça, on y va mais je n'oublie pas se que je pourrais faire plus tard.  
Nous entrâmes et j'entrainais les garçons à la table la plus éloigner des stripteaseuses. Jazz demandât 4 vodka et quelque minutes plus tard la serveuse arriva en petit tenue, et je m'aperçus qu'Emmett la fixait pendant quelle posait lesverres sur la tables devant chacun de nous.  
Je me rapprochais de lui et lui dit à l'oreille:  
-Tu te rappelle de ta dernière phrase dans la voiture ?  
-Oui, répondit-il tout en fixant la serveuse.  
-Je vais dire à Rose comment tu as fixer la serveuse, ris-je  
-Non! Pas ça, dit-il en me regardant affoler  
-Je verrait bien, dis-je toujours en riant  
Nous continuâmes a parler pendant un bon moment puis vers 1h30 du mat' Jazz et Emmett dirent:  
-On revins tout de suite !  
Il m'avait cacher leurs pensée en pensant à Alice et à Rose donc je me disais que c'était pour aller recommander à boire !  
Il revinrent 5 minutes plus tard avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-On veut te faire un cadeau ! dit Emmett  
-Quel genre de cadeau ? demandais-je curieux  
-Attend 2 minutes  
J'attendit et une jeune fille vint vers notre table et dit :  
-Edward Cullen, s'vous plait  
-C'est moi, dis-je  
-OK ! dit-elle en venant vers moi un sourire aux lèvres  
Elle commença a se déhancher et Emmett mord de rire dit:  
-Alors il te plait ton cadeau ?  
-Alors c'était ça ?  
-Ouais, répondit Jasper.  
J'attendit que la fille ait fini, que les garçons paye et qu'elle s'en allât pour dire:  
-Vous êtes starbé ou quoi je vais me marier demain je sais pas si vous la saviez ?  
-Oh c'est bon Eddy' arrête de t'énerver on rigole c'est tout .  
-Bon moi aussi je vais bien rigoler quand je vais voir la tête de Rose quand je vais lui dire comment tu as mater la serveuse.  
-Non s'te plait lui dit pas ! dit-il d'un air affoler  
-Non même pas la peine d'insister je vais lui dire !  
Il ne dit plus mot pendant le reste de la soirée. Nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa de Forks peu de temps après car sinon nous allions nous faire massacrer pas Alice qui voulait que nous soyons la ver 11h45 au plus tard. Nous arrivâmes vers 11h45 (heureusement pour nous) ce qui nous laissait pas mal de temps pour nous préparer. Quand nous arrivâmes au couloir qui menait au chambre je sentis l'odeur délicieuse de ma futur femme qui me manquait énormément.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3: JOUR J

PDV de Bella:

Quand je me réveillais il était 11h45, Alice m'avait laisser dormir car je ne m'étaitpas coucher tard. J'entendis la voix de mon Apollon dans le couloir, je me dirigeais vers la porte et était prête a ouvrir la porte m'en empêchât en me portant et en me remettant sur le lit .  
-tu c'est que n'est pas censée le voir avant le mariage tu le c'est, me dit Alice  
-pfffffff... soufflais-je  
Après quelque minutes quelqu'un frappa la porte  
-C'est qui?cria Alice  
-C'est moi, répondit la voix la plus belle du monde celle de mon Apollon  
-Je peut entrer?  
-Non, répondit Alice  
-C'est nul, entendis-je Edward souffler  
-Ouais mais c'est comme sa et pas autrement, riposta Alice.  
J'en avait plus que marre, alors je me levait du lit me positionnait devant Alice et lui criais :  
-J'en ait marre que tu nous commande, alors je veut voir Edward avant le mariage pas dans ma robe mais je veut le voir.  
Elle me regardât avec les yeux écarquiller  
-Je t'aime beaucoup mais j'en ai marre que tu sois toujours sur moi, repris-je  
-Bon... d'accord mais pas longtemps  
-Merci, dis-je en lui sautant au cou  
-Il est dans le salon vas-y, dit-elle en me souriant.  
Je descendit jusqu'au salon et vis mon Edward avec une tête toute triste et à ses côtés était assis Emmett et Rosalie.  
-Tiens sa devrait te remonter le moral, dis Emmett en s'apercevant de ma présence de ma présence. Je courut vers Edward et plaquât ma bouche sur la sienne se fut un baisser plus long que d'habitude.  
-Allez faire ça autre part, ris Emmett  
-Arrête, de rire espèce de gros grizzlis, ris-je à mon tour , quand je prononçais ces paroles, il cessât de rire.  
Je me remit à embrasser Edward qui m'emmenait à une vitesse vampirique vers notre chambre.  
-Tu m'as beaucoup manquer tu sais ma princesse, dit-il en me posant sur me lit .  
-Toi aussi  
Nous passâmes encore 5 minutes à nous embrasser puis Alice arriva et dit :  
-Bella, dépêche toi tu vas pas avoir le temps de te préparer.  
-A toute à l'heure ma princesse, chuchotât Edward à mon oreille.  
-A toute, dis-je en l'embrassant et en disparaissant dans le couloir tirée pas Alice.  
-Déshabille toi ! dit-elle quand nous fûmes dans la salle de bain.  
J'exécutais quand je me trouvait en sous-vêtement Alice me tendît un bout de tissus.  
-Quesque c'est ? demandais-je  
-Une jarretière, répondit Alice en farfouillant dans un placard  
-Je la met pas !  
-Si aller se ferrât plaisir à Edward ! S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait.  
-Pfffff...d'accord  
- !  
J'enfilais ma robe puis Alice dressa mes cheveux en un chignon  
Une fois habillée et coiffée Alice appela Rosalie pour me maquiller pendant quelle se préparait. Je mis aussi un collier , et des boucles d'oreilles . Quand je fus enfinprête Alice dit:  
-L'objet neuf, c'est la robe.  
-Tiens, me dit ensuite Rose en me lançant un bracelet que j'attrapais avec difficulté.  
-L'objet prêté c'est le bracelet de Rose, dit Alice  
-Il manque l'objet bleu et un truc ancien, Alice, dit Rose en me mettant de la laque dans les cheveux.  
-Alors le truc bleu...réfléchissons  
-La jarretière est bleu, lançais-je  
-Exact et pour le truc ancien tes parents mon demander de te donner sa, dit mon tit nain en me donnant une bague.  
-Elle appartenait à ta grand mère Swan apparemment, ajouta-t-elle.  
-D'accord je suis officiellement prête ou pas ? demandais-je  
-Ouais, tu as faim peut être ?  
-Non sa va !  
Vers 16h j'entendis la porte claquer et des voitures démarrer  
-Voilà, ils sont partis, dis Alice  
Nous descendîmes dans le salon et discutâmes du mariage et d'autre choses pendant un vingtaine de minutes. Quand l'heure fut venu de quitter la villa je vu devant la villa une longue limousine blanche avec sur le capo une fleur.  
-Tu ...Je ...Folie total !  
-Mais non aller monte et arrête ! dis Rose en m'ouvrant la porte.  
-Quand nous arrivâmes à l'église tout le monde était encore dehors . Il rentrèrent petit à petit.  
Je sortis et vis mon père devant la porte de l'église en costume.  
-Tu es magnifique papa !  
-Tu peu dire la même chose pour toi ma chérie.  
-Merci papa, tu es un père formidable  
-Merci à toi, j'espère que tu sera heureuse avec Edward  
-N'en doute pas !  
Alice me tendit mon bouquet tendis que Rose rentrait dans l'église quand la musique commença.  
Mon père baissât le voile et nous entrâmes dans l'église a petit pas.  
Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'autel, j'embrassais mon père et prit la main de mon futur mari qui me dit à l'oreille:  
-Waaou !  
Le prêtre parlat pendant un quart d'heure pui il dit:  
-Edward Anthony Massen Cullen voulez vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse ?  
-Oui, je le veut, dit-il en me mettent monj alliançe.  
-Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre Adward Anthony Massen Cullen pour époux ?  
-Oui, je le veut, dis-je en lui mettant à mon tour son alliance.  
-Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme, vous pouvez embrassez la marier  
Il m'embrassa tendrement puis nous fûmes signé des papiers et sortîmes sur un torrent de riz et de pétale de fleur.  
Nous partîmes faire les photos puis nous rentrâmes a la villa.  
-Tu viens, me dit Edward quand la musique commença.  
-Tu c'est très bien que je sais pas danser !  
-Allez viens pour me faire plaisir  
-Bon d'accord mais je met mes pied sur les tiens !  
-Merci, ma princesse, je t'aime !  
Nous ouvrîmes le bal puis mon chéri allât danser avec Esmé, Alice et Rosalie.  
Je dansais avec mon père ...  
Vers 3h30 du mat' les inviter partirent.  
-Aller en route ! dit mon mari  
-Aller ou ? demandais-je  
-En lune de miel ma chérie  
-Et on va ou ?  
-Surprise !  
-j'aime pas les surprise !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Lune de miel

Nous dîmes au revoir à tout la famille puis entrâmes dans la limousine qui demarat sans plus attendre. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport avec 2h30 d'avance, j'étais toujours dans ma robe longue et tout le monde nous regardaient.  
Edward fut mettre les bagages au comptoir en me laissant sur une chaise car il ne voulais pas que je sâche la destination de notre voyage de noces.  
Comme par hasard, Edward avait loué un jet privé pour qu'il nous emmènes, dans le jet il y avait une salle de bain, une chambre et un petit salon.  
-Alice et Rose m'on dit que tu avait quelque chose a me faire enlever avant que tu enlèves ta robe, je peux savoir ce que c'est maintenant ? dit Edward en me sortant de mes rêves  
-Euhhh... ou..oui, bégayais-je, je me sentit rougir  
-Bella tu rougit, alors quesque c'est ?  
-Une jarretière, c'est Alice qui ma forçer, dis-je géner  
-Hum..Hum, d'accord, dit-il en faisant passer ses mains sous ma robe  
-Tricheur, lachais-je  
-Quesqu'il y a ?demanda-t-il  
-SElon la tradition tu n'as pas le droit de l'enlever avec les mains.  
-Oh je vois, dit-il avant de disparaitre complétement sous ma robe  
Quand il atteignit ma cheville il m'enleva ma chaussure pour pouvoir enlever la jarretiere.  
-Voila qui est fait, dis-je  
Il lançat la jarretière à l'autre bout de la pièce pui commençat à m'embrasser, jel'arrétais et dit:  
-Avant de continuer je pourrais aller prendre une douche rapide ?  
-A une condition  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je vien avec toi !  
-Euhh...  
-Quoi tu as peur ou quoi ?  
-Non j'ai pas peur c'est que...  
-Quoi tu es géné que je te vois nu comme un bébé ?  
-Oui, admis-je en baissant la tête, un peu  
-Mais tu as pas à être géné ma princesse, on est marié maintenant !  
-Bon d'accord, tu peux venir  
-Chouette ! se régouit-il  
Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain Edward à mes trousses. Quand nous fûmes dans la salle de bain il commençat à m'embrasser et à m'enlever ma robe, je fis de même pour son costume.  
Nous entrâmes dans la douche qui était très petite. Je pris rapidement ma doyche sous le yeux d'Edward ce qui me génait beaucoup, je sortis mais Edward restat encore dedans. Je profitais de son absence pour mettre les sous-vétement et la nuisette sexy que m'avait donner Alice avant de partir.  
Je m'installais sur le lit, quand je le vit arriver avec ses cheuveux en pétard et en slip. Il vint se mettre à côtés de moi, je me mis à cheval sur lui et commençait à l'embrasser. Il commençat a enlever le peu d'habille que j'avait, je fit de même pour son slip.  
Je m'endormis ver 7h du mat' puis me réveillais vers 13h30 dans les bras de mon Appolon qui semblait heureux.  
-Bonjour ma tit femme !  
-Salut toi, dis-je en lui carressant le bout du nez avec la pointe de mes doigts.  
-On va bientôt arriver ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras te reposser après le voyage.  
-Sa fait combien de temps qu'on est la dedans ? demandais-je  
-Euh... Sa fait 8h à peu près.  
-C'est qu'on est aller loin !  
-Ouais mais je pense que tu va aimer.  
-Si tu le dit.  
Quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport nous entendîmes "AEROPORTO DE LISBOA"(traduction: Aéroport de Lisbonne).  
-Alors sa te plait ? demnada-t-il  
-J'ai toujours révé d'aller en Europe.  
-Et moi au Portugal mais Esmé m'avait interdit d'y aller sans la femme de ma vie alors !  
Nous allâmes prendre les bagages puis fûmes prendre un dit en Portuguais au chauffeur:  
-Cinquenta e cinco avenida de Sintra ( Traduction: 55 Avenue de Sintra)  
-Muito bem (traduction: très bien ), dis le chauffeur.  
-Depuis quand tu parles portugais ? demandais-je à Edward  
-Euh... Je sais plus... répondi-t-il  
Nous arrivâmes 10 minutes plus tard devant une grande villa blanche.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu as acheté une maison ! dis-je quand nous fûmes devant la porte  
-Non c'est Esmé qui nous l'a prété pas la peine de piqué un crise ma princesse ! Jel'ai jamais vu parce que Esmé m'as dit que j'avais le dorit d'y aller que quandj'aurais trouver la femme de ma vie !  
Pendant tout notre séjour nous nous amusâmes beaucoup (si vous voyez ce que jeveut dire ). Nous fûmes un peu triste de quitter le Portugal et sa chaleur un moi après.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: 1 Semaine avec les Dénalis

Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, nous découvrîmes 3 autres voitures ranger dans l'aller.  
-Elles sont a qui c'est voiture ? demandais-je  
-A nos amis les Dénalis, vient je vais te les présentés.  
-Attend c'est pas une d'entre elle qui te tournais autour ?  
-Euhh... Si  
-Elle a pas intérait a te toucher sinon...  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il plaquat sa bouche sur la mienne  
-Bon aller vient !  
Nous rentrâmes dans le salon et vîmes tout le monde assit sur les canapés.  
-Salut les amoureux Alors c'était comment votre lune de miel ? demandat Alice.  
-Salut, dis-je  
-Sa c'est très bien passer on c'est bien amuser, répondit Edward.  
-Salut Edward, dit une blonde en lui faisant la bisse.  
-Salut Tanya, je te présente ma femme Bella !  
-Salut Bella  
-Salut, répondis-je  
Je montais avec Alice pour raconter ma lune de miel.  
Quand descendit pour aller me prendre quelque chose à manger quand je trouvaisTanya sur les genoux d'Edward. Je remontais et dit a Alice pour venir dans la cuisine.  
-Tu n'aurai pas des assiettes ou un vase que je pourrais casser, par hasard.  
-Pourquoi tu veux casser des assiettes ?  
-Parceque je suis énervé !  
-Attend je reviens.  
2 secondes après elle revient avec 6 assiettes.  
-Esmé ne les aimes pas beaucoup, vas-y fait toi plaisir !  
-Viens dans le salon.  
Je mit à l'entrer du salon, toute les personnes présente me tournais le dos. Je pris une assiettes dans la mains et la blançais jusqu'au d'en face.  
L'assiette se brisa et tout les morceaux tombèrent à terre.  
Tout le monde se tournais pendant que je balançait les 5 assiettes d'un coup mais cette fois par terre.  
-Merci, Alice,sava mieux, dis-je  
-Au fait pourquoi tu était énervé ? demandat Alice  
-Vient ammene moi dans la forêt deux petite secondes s'te'plait et je te dirais.  
Je montais sur son dos et 2 secondes plus tard on était loin de la villa.  
-Alors quesqu'y'a ?  
-Elle était sur les genoux de MON mari !  
-Ah d'accord t'enfait pas, il t'aime  
-C'est comme ça qu'il le montre ! binh bonjour l'amour hein !  
-Arrête aller vient tu devrait te reposser.  
Elle me renmenat.  
Nous trouvâmes toujours Tanya sur les genoux d'Edward qui la serait dans les bras maintenant  
-Tu parles d'amour ! Amour mes fesses oui !dis-je à Alice avant de monter les escaliers.  
-Je comprend tout à fait.  
-Eh toi la tes un bon a rien toi ! dit Alice surment à Edward  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vient je vais t'éclairesire les idée !

PDV d'Edward:

Nous quittâmes la villa et elle me dit:  
-T'es co* ou tu le fait exprès !  
-Bah, j'ai rien fait !  
-Ah ouais et pourquoi tu prend cette sal*** sur tes genoux pendant que t'a propre femme pense que tu ne l'aime plus et pleure dans votre chambre ! Hein tu peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans cette tête ! dit-elle en colère.  
-Bella pleure à cause de moi !  
-Non, à cause du pape peut être !  
Je filais en deux temps trois mouvement vers la villa.

PDV de Bella:

J'entendis toquer à la porte:  
-C'est qui ?  
-C'est Tanya ça va ?  
-Non !  
-Je peut entrer ? Tu veut en parler ?  
-Non, va plutôt retrouver ton siège personnel. !  
Je ne bougeait plus pendant un moment puis m'endormis.  
Je me réveillais ce qui me parut quelques minutes plus tard par 2 bras qui enlaçait ma taille, j'enlevais ces 2 bras et vit Edward. Je me levait du lit et allât vers la porte. Il y fut avant moi.  
-Bella je suis désoler, pardonne moi ,je t'aime !  
-T'es pardonner mais tu es punis.  
-Et c'est quoi ma punition ?  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser jusqua demain 8h.  
-Et tu pense vraiment que tu vas arriver a m'en empéché ?  
-Bah oui !  
-Et comment ?  
-Je dors avec Alice !  
-Non ,reste j'ai le droit de te tenir dans mes bras non ?  
-Oui  
-Alors reste !  
-Bon d'accord, maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle faisait sur les genoux de MON mari ?  
-On est amis rien de plus alors arrête je l'ai prise sur les genoux parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur les canapés.  
-Elle n'avait cas s'asseoir par terre !  
-Bella soit sympa !  
-Et si j'étais arriver ?  
-Euhh tu te serais assise par terre.  
-Ah d'accord je vois ! dis-je en me levant du lit et en sortant de la chambre.  
-Tu vas ou ma princesse ?  
-Dormir avec Alice c'est sur-ment mieux que de dormir avec un mari qui préfère prendre son amis sur les genoux !  
Je toquer et elle dit:  
-Entré ! Bella pas encore coucher ?  
-Non je peut dormir dans ta chambre si sa te dérange pas ?  
-Vas-y installe toi fait comme chez toi !  
-Merci  
-Vous vous êtes engueuler ?  
-Oui tu te rends compte qu'il préfère avoir Tanya que moi sr les genoux ! Tu le prendrais comment si Jasper te faisait sa ?  
-Je le prendrais très mal !  
-Alors on est d'accord ! En plein milieu de la nuit deux bras me portèrent jusqu'a notre chambre je le laisser s'installer sur le lit et ouvrit les yeux !  
Il s'empressât de dire:  
-Bien sur que je préfère prendre ma femme sur mes genoux,pardonne moi ma chérie d'amour !  
-C'est mieux comme ça !  
-Tu est plutôt adorable quand tu est jalouse mon chou, sa me plait bien !  
-Je t'aime, dit-il à mon oreille  
-Moi aussi je t'aime !  
Il essayât de m'embrasser mais je tournais la tête au dernier moment.  
-Allez, embrassez moi Mme Cullen !  
-Non, vous êtes punis !  
-Ah ouais !  
Il se mit sur moi et commença a me faire des gilis :  
-Ar..rr..ête.. Ed..Edward !  
-Alors embrasse moi, aller s'te plait  
-D'acc..cord  
Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'embrassait langoureusement !  
Il mit fin a notre baiser.  
Le reste de la semaine de se passa sans dispute mais quand Tanya partit je fus soulager !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Transformation accélérer

Nous avions parler edward et moi et il avait finalement accepter de me transformer ce soir si tous alllait bien. La nuit noir tombé Jazz, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice furent chasser et Carlisle, Edward et moi nous installâmes dans le bureau de Carlisle.  
-Tu es sure de vouloir le faire ? demandat Carlisle  
-Oui je suis sure que je veut être avec Edward pour l'éternité, répondis-je  
-Tu sait on est ps obliger de le faire maintenant, me dissais Edward  
-Si je veut le faire maintenant, j'ai confiance en toi.  
-Bon je crois que Bella est sure de ce quelle veut, Edward.  
Edward eut un hochement de menton.  
-Bon, tu va d'abord sentir ta gorge te bruler puis tu va sombrer dans l'inconsciente, d'accord ? dit Carlisle  
-D'accord, tu peut y aller mon amour, dis-je à Edward  
-J't'aime, soufflat-il  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéris.  
Il plantat ses crocs dans ma peau et ma gorge commençat a me bruler puis je sombrait dans l'inconscience.

PDV d'Edward:

2 heures plus tard:

Sa me déchirais le coeur de voir ma Bella danbs cette état. Qaund le reste de la famille arriva je demandais à Alice:  
-Tu pense qu'elle va s'en sortir  
-Les visions vont dans ce sens.  
Tout le monde se retira pour s'occuper sauf moi, je voulais être la quand ma Bella se réveiller même si je savais qu'une transformation durait 3 jours.

PDV de Bella:  
-Tu pense qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demandat la voix mélodieuse et douce de mon mari qui avait l'air préocuper.  
-Les visions vont dans ce sens, répondit Alice.  
Je ne sentait plus mon coeur battre. Je me sentait prête à me réveiller .  
J'ouvrit un oeil puis les 2 yeux.  
-Bella, mon amour sa va ? demandat Edward.  
-On se connait ? demandaisa-je pour rigoler  
Il pencha la tête avec un air de chien battut.  
-Je blague, et oui sa va bien mon Edwardouney.  
-Me refais jamsi sa j'ai vraiment cru que tu me connaissait pas et que tu ne m'aimais plus.  
Je me levait l'embrassait langoureusement, ce fut le baisser le plus long qu'il me donnat.  
-Carlisle, Bella c'est réveiller, criat Edward.  
-Quoi déjà ? dit Carlisle surpris en passant la porte de son bureau.  
-Sa fait que 2h30 c'est pas normal, reprit le médecin.  
-Je me suis dit aussi que c'était un peu vite.  
-Quoi, quesque j'ai encore de pas normal, grognais-je  
-C'est pas toi ma chérie c'est la transformation normalement elle dure 3 jours ou même parfois plus et toi elle n'a durer que 2h30, m'expliqua Edward en me serrantdans ses bras.  
-Oh, soufflais-je  
-Bon ,allons chasser ma princesse.  
-D'accord !  
Nous chassâmes pendant au moin 3h30 pour que mes yeux qui étaient rouge devienent plus foncer.  
Qaudn nous arrivâmes de la villa, Alice courrut vers moi et dit:  
-Ouille, tu es plus dur que de la pierre Bella.  
-Je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas plus forte que moi, rit Emmett  
-Tu veut qu'on verrifie peut être ? le déffiais-je  
Tout le monde me regardait avec les yeux rond qui leur sortais presque de la tête  
-Quoi, quesque j'ai dit encore ?  
-Bella, tu as défier le plus fort de la famille  
Edward avait peut être oublier le service que je devait lui rendre.  
-Bas oui et alors Bon je te propose un bras de fer, dis-je.  
-Ok, vient dans la foret mais on n'y va que nous deux comme ça on garde le suspence.  
-Aucun problème ! acceptais-je.  
Alice ne voyait plus rien nous ne savions pas pourquoi; nous fûmes Emmett et moi dans la forêt assez loin et là il y vait une pierre qui semblait assez dur. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Bras de fer contre Emmett

Nous nous installâmes pour commençer et Emmett dit:  
-Si je gagne tu me porte sur ton dos jusqu'a la villa .  
-Si je gagne tu me porte sur le dos jusqu'a la villa et tu est ma bonne toute la soirée, dis-je.  
-Marché conclus, dit-il, alors 3...2...1...0... c'est partit.  
Il appuya de toute ses forces mais ma ne bougeat pas. Après 10 minutes je dit:  
-Bon finissons en !  
J'appuyait fort et sa main s'écrassat contre la pierre.  
-Com..Comment t'as fait ça ? s'étonnat-il  
-J'ai appuyer, cache tes pensés à Edward quand on sera pas loin.  
Il me prit sur le dos et courut à une vitesse vampirique toute la famille nous attendais dehors.  
-Alors qui a gagné ? demandat Jasper  
-Emmett dis leur vas-y, dis-je  
-C'est Bella, dit-il en prennant un air boudeur.  
-Oh mon pauvre nounours ! dit Rosalie en le prennant dans ses bras.  
-Quoi c'est Bella qui a gagné! dit Jasper surpris.  
-Oui, assénat Emmett  
-Je suis fière de toi ma Bella, dit Edward en m'embrassant rapidement.  
Nous fûmes nous installer dans le salon.  
-Bon, je vais chercher des magasines les filles, dit Rose en se levant.  
- Stop, Emmett va chercher les magazines s'te-plait, dis-je .  
Il se levat en grognant et revint avec des magazines.  
-Merci !  
-Bella pourquoi tu as demander a Emmett d'aller chercher les magazines ? demandat Rose  
-Parce que c'est ma bonne pour toute la soirée.  
-Ta Bonne ?  
-Bas c'est son gage pour le bras de fer.  
-Ah ok  
Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle et Esmé partirent à leur occupationtandis que Rose, Alice, Edward et moi restâmes dans le salon.  
Je tappais des mains et quelque secondes plus tard Emmett apparut:  
-Quoi ?  
-Va me faire couller un bain avec de la mousse s'teplait  
Il fillat puis revint 10 minutes après.  
-C'est bon, puis il repartit.  
Je me levait du canapé suisvit d'Edward. J'allais dans notre chambre et pris mon pyjama.  
J'allais aller dans la salle de bain quand deux bras m'enlaçèrent.  
-Je revient je vais prendre un bain.  
-A une condition  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je viens avec toi !  
-D'accord !  
-C'est vrai !  
-Oui.  
Nous nous installâmes tout deux dans la bainoire l'un sur l'autre.  
Nous sortîmes un dizaines de minutes plus tard.  
-Je suis fatigué ! dis-je  
-Quoi mais c'est pas possible !  
-Je sais il fallait que ça tombe sur moi c'est énervant je suis jamais normal, grognais-je.  
-MAis non ma princesse tu est juste unique !  
Il avait toujours le mot pour remmonter le moral.  
-J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir avec toi mais c'est impossible, dit-il boudeur.  
Il allat se coucher sur le lit.  
-J'aimerais aussi pouvoir lire dans tes penser, dit-il encore plus boudeur.  
J'allais le rejoindre sur le lit et me mit sur lui.  
-Mon p'tit boudeur tu c'est que c'est pas possible.  
-Oui ja sais mais bon comment même !  
-Arrête de bouder.  
-Fait moi un câlin alors. 


End file.
